kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Guardian
Someone Please Check this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ______________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________ I have one city with all 3 Guardians, I have noticed that all resorces still have there Guardian bones no mater which is curently active. Example: 1xLv.11 Mine = 9,850phr. 11,820 With Food guardian active Note: If you can verify then delete this section and put in main artical. ______________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________ Guardians magnify the Health, Attack or Marching Speed of troops within a city and also increase the production of resources. The Guardian stone is positioned next to the castle and the Guardian is upgraded like other buildings with levels corresponding to the benefits they deliver. Currently, Wood Guardians (pictured top right), Ore Guardians (pictured middle right), and Food Guardian (Pictured below Ore) are available with other guardians to follow delivering other benefits in the future. Guardians cannot be deconstructed but can be replaced by summoning the other Guardians when the food and stone Guardians become available. Don't worry you can summon back you other Guardians anytime you wish! Ore Guardians can be unlocked with the purchase of an Obsidian Rune for 50 Gems and after the Ore Guardian is summoned you can begin to build it up. There are slots for two more guardians on the Guardian tab, meaning the other two will likely be Food Guardians and Stone Guardians. They, too, will apparently need special items to unlock. Once all four are released and unlocked, you will be able to get a 'set bonus', a yet undisclosed prize. Guardians may be personalized with a name. This requires purchase of a Renaming Ritual at the store. All Guardians Only Effect City-to-City ( & there wilds) *Wood = Bonus to the Health of the non-stationary city's troops. *Ore = Bonus to the Attack of the non-stationary city's troops *Food = Bonus to the Marching Speed of the non-stationary city's troops. *Stone = Bonus to the Speed at which troops are trained. Wood Guardian The Wood Guardian, described in the game narrative as a "Weald Fenrir" provides these benefits: * Bonus to base Wood Production for the city. * Bonus to the maximum Wood production Cap for the city. * Bonus to the Health of the city's troops (excluding purely Defensive Units like wall mounted crossbows.) Ore Guardian The Ore Guardian, described in the game narrative as a "Iron Indrik" provides these benefits: *Bonus to base Ore Production for the city. *Bonus to the maximum Ore production Cap for the city. *Bonus to the Attack of the city's troops (excluding purely Defensive Units like wall mounted crossbows.) Food Guardian The Food Guardian, described in the game narrative as a "Viand Kraken" provides these benefits: *Bonus to base Food Production for the city. *Bonus to the maximum Food production Cap for the city. *Bonus to the Marching Speed of the city's troops. Requirements Benefits Images Ore Guardian image 1.png Oreguardian2.png Ore guardian.png Guardian02 lvl10 normal.png 1st_guardian.png Water Guardian 1-3.png Water Guardian 4-6.png Water Guardian 7-9.png Water Guardian 10.png Water Guardian 11.png Guardian being built.gif Obsidian Rune.jpg Category:Buildings Category:Troops Category:Defensive Strategy Category:Research Category:requirements Category:resources Category:attack